


Cas Discovers Fan Fiction

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. </p>
<p>A fluffy fic I woke up with half-formed in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Discovers Fan Fiction

On her last visit, Charlie had told Cas about fan fiction. So at the next available opportunity, while Sam was out and Dean was sleeping, Cas sat at Sam's laptop in the bunker library, doing research.   
  
Hours later, Castiel woke Dean by dropping a large stack of papers on his chest.  
  
"What the hell, Cas?"  
  
"I would like to try some of these things."  
  
"Dude, what the hell is..."  
  
"It is the fan fiction Charlie told me about."  
  
"O-ok...um..." he flipped a couple of pages, trying to make his sleepy brain take in the words. After a few minutes of fidgeting and whining about coffee, he was awake enough to actually read, his eyes widening. He hadn't really taken in the phrase "fan fiction" when Cas first said it. Then he noted something even weirder in the story than the fact he was in it. "Dude, you're a freakin MERMAID in this one! I can't turn you into a - "  
  
"That's irrelevant, Dean. I have circled the relevant sections in red. Keeping reading."  
  
A few more page flips and Dean found some of the text inside a red circle. When he started reading this time, his eyes went wide for a completely different reason. A dark blush spread across his face and down his neck.  
  
"You make that expression in the fiction. She captures it perfectly," Cas said with a look of wonder.  
  
Dean ignored him or just didn't hear. "Y-you...you w-wanna...do..." He gestured at the page in his hand with a shaky finger. "W-wi-with...me?"  
  
Cas nodded without hesistation. "Yes, Dean. Preferably immediately, if possible, while Sam is away." He held up a bag. "I took the liberty of acquiring some things." The outline of a large tube and a flat cardboard box could be seen inside the bag.  
  
Dean kept flickering his gaze back and forth between Cas and the story, as though unable to quite tear his eyes away from the no-longer-angel or the instructions he had given Dean. He cleared his throat and tried to speak, but no words came out.  
  
Cas eyes went soft before his head tilted to the side.  
  
"Dean?" he waited until he had the full attention of those beautiful green eyes that no words could quite describe adequately.  
  
"Yeah, Cas?"  
  
"I think you're supposed to kiss me now."


End file.
